User talk:KirbyRidersFamily
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bloons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KirbyRidersFamily page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mojo22106 (Talk) 02:24, September 11, 2010 About time.... You joined the wiki! Congratulations! Start with opening your shoutbox by going to the "More" drop down box in the upper-right of any page, then click "Manage Widgets." Look around until you find the shoutbox widget and join me, Juicestain09, and Roberto1205's conversation! Mojo22106 02:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I suggest you add an avatar to get a boost for your rank. Who (by the way welcome)? -- Mr. Qwerty 02:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Please. I'll need help on that.KirbyRidersFamily 02:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider @Mr. Qwerty He's a good contributer who couldn't sign up. @KirbyRider By the way I forgot why you couldn't. I'll help on the rank since you have the widget thing down. -- Mojo22106 02:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Rank When counting up your edits/points, they are separate from your achievement points. What's my rank? Screenshot How do you take a screenshot?KirbyRidersFamily 21:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Taking Screenshots This is difficult to explain. So here's my best try: Getting the picture ready #With your Windows/Dell PC or laptop, load the track you wish to upload in any BTD game. #Press the Print Screen button near the upper right of your keyboard. #Load MS Paint. #Press Ctrl + V. #You should see the track and the surrounding area. #Cut out the surrounding areas and leave JUST THE TRACK. #VERY IMPORTANT: Save your picture as an jpg or png extension! (Forgetting this will make you restart the uploading process.) Comment: Why can't you just use the Snipping Tool?Roberto1205 00:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Uploading the picture #Load Bloons Wiki on your browser. #Go to the uploading page on the monaco sidebar (with the Bloons TD Games, Bloons Games, BPP Games, etc). #Click the choose file button. #Choose your file. #Fill out the info (you know how to do the name and description is optional) and under licensing choose "I took this photo." #Click the upload file button. #Your picture is now uploaded, but you're not done yet. Putting the picture on the page #On the page you wish to put the picture on, start editing it. #Since you're putting this on the Tracks page, add a new slideshow (under the Insert area). #When asked for the photo, choose your picture you just uploaded and it should show up on the slideshow. #Add additional pictures when needed. #Save page. #You're done! I'm done typing this as well (this is hard). Hoped this helped. -- Mojo22106 22:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How cares if you made the 2000th edit. Look at my badges. KirbyRidersFamily 23:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Adoption I would like to adopt this wiki:http://bloonsideas.wikia.com/wiki/Bloons_Ideas_Wiki To adopt please go to this link:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests You mean adopting it into this wiki? StarmuteBloon 22:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)StarmuteBloon : This was written quite a while back, 2 weeks before Oasis. Anyways TYPO, I wanted him, as in KirbyRidersFamily, to adopt it to his Bloons fanon wiki. Roberto1205 00:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi You failed to sign. KirbyRidersFamily 16:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Seriously! I can't believe it! I'm gonna give him a taste of my own mind! Edit: I told Mojo22106. He'll help. -Fortanono What? Okay, I'm trying not to freak out here. Spike Factory out! YAY! Go make a page for Spike Factory! PLEASE? Hi, Nice wiki :D cool ur u r cool ^ ^ --UNSIGNED COMMENT!!! Excuse me, but is there any active admins on this wiki? It seems you are the only active user with a lot of edits. 23:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC)